


Kokichi does the cha cha slide

by UwULord69



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cha cha slide, Crack, Dancing, Gen, Radio, chacha - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, dont sur, e - Freeform, funky, mentions of ryoma, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwULord69/pseuds/UwULord69
Summary: Exactly as the title states
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Kokichi does the cha cha slide

Kokichi was bored one friccing day and was looking at cds in Ryomas room because I can do what I want 

Anywhoies Kokichi found a smol box of mOtIvAtIoNaL music and stole the radio thing or whatever it is.  
Soon later Kokichi went to his talent lab and proceeded to plug in the nessisary shit to do so.

*yAlL bEtTeR tUrN oN tHaT mOtHeRhEcCiNg bOo jEsUs* 

Cockichi proceeds to do the cha cha slide, sliding to the left then to the right, taking it back now y’all.

The b got funky while dancing without all his clothes except his McDonald happy meal underwear how is it not seeable Jesus I my eyes

oNe hOp tHiS tImE

cRiSs cRoSs

cHa cHa rEaL sMoOtH

Pls don’t sue me I’m so bored jesus is christ

**Author's Note:**

> fUnKy


End file.
